


Смысл смерти

by Vla



Series: До смерти и после [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Death References, Gen, Ghosts, Horror, Immortality, Immortals, Mysticism, Original Character Death(s), Philosophy, References to Suicide, Spirits, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Trolling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vla/pseuds/Vla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сюжет на тему жизни после смерти и трансформерских призраков. В частности, Старскрима.<br/>Бедняге Гальватрону придется столкнуться с олицетворением одного из его страхов, и узнать кое-что интересное о смерти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

"...Призрак Плавителя ещё долго летал в окрестностях нашей планеты, появлялся внезапно перед нашими соотечественниками, общался со своими старыми друзьями, будто живой, пока однажды ему, наверное, наскучил Кибертрон, и призрак удалился путешествовать по глубинам космоса, другим измерениям и тому подобным местам, где побывать мы сможем только уже мёртвыми, если нам повезёт умереть так, чтобы наша душа освободилась.   
Но он ещё иногда возвращается к нам; может, и вы встретите Плавителя где-нибудь в тёмной подворотне, или прямо на улице, или в собственной комнате... Главное - будьте приветливы с ним, привидения это любят."  
Гальватрон, имея свободную минуту, закончил перечитывать правдивый рассказ, кусочек исторической хроники, скачанный им когда-то из Киберпространства. В нём шла речь об одном скромном цивильном рабочем, Плавителе, который однажды попал под бластерный луч-пластину древнего, ещё квинтессонского, утилизатора и погиб. Беднягу так шарахнуло зарядом из ионизированных атомов, перенасыщенных электронами, что он превратился в кучку серого пепла, словно мусор, который сбрасывали в утилизатор для такой вот переработки. Но после смерти, как это иногда бывает, данный трансформер возвратился в виде привидения.   
Гальватрон скривился, вспомнив призрак Старскрима. Но тотчас же расслабился, вспоминая далее, как тот по собственной воле был снова заключён в тело, а по воле случая теперь дрейфует где-то в космосе, медленно умирая. Его призрак больше не вернётся, потому что умершие от иссякания энергии(что ожидает, а может, уже и постигло несчастного сикера) не возвращаются привидениями. Их дух остаётся навсегда заключённым в теле, пока тело не уничтожить, а телу Старскрима это не светит, похоже, очень и очень долго, учитывая траекторию, по которой он отправился в далёкий космос, в межзвёздное пространство прямо по направлению к краю галактики, а межгалактическое пространство ещё более протяжённое. И ещё более пустое...

Призрак Плавителя был необыкновенно силён в материальном плане; если большинство известных привидений еле видны, похожи на расплывчатые пятна, редко когда могут разговаривать так, чтобы их слышали, и появляются совсем на короткое время, то Плавитель имел чёткие контуры, голос и внешний вид почти как у живого. Появлялся когда хотел, где хотел и на сколько хотел.  
Десептикон ещё раз перечитал ту часть хроники, где были поданы диалоги привидения с его прижизненными друзьями.  
"- Ребята, вы можете мне не верить, но мёртвым быть хорошо, просто превосходно... Мысли как никогда быстры и чисты. Да, пусть я не могу прикасаться к предметам. Раздражать должно, но если бы я чувствовал раздражение! Знаете, мёртвому всё нипочём, его ничто не расстраивает. Я не чувствую ничего, но это можно назвать - знаете, умиротворением.  
\- Но у тебя есть хоть какие-то желания?  
\- Почему нет? Я сегодня прилетел сюда, чтобы повидаться с вами. И с тобой, Навигатор, и с тобой, Быстроход, тоже.  
\- А скажи тогда: почему мы боимся смерти? Ты говоришь, что быть мёртвым прекрасно...  
\- Вы боитесь не смерти, ребята. Вы боитесь боли, коренных изменений, конца прежней жизни, разлуки с близкими. Забытья, конечно, тоже... Не всем везёт, как мне. Но и их можно освободить. Я бывал на других планетах и видел тамошние формы жизни, всяких немеханоидов. Их души освобождаются сами, когда тела разлагаются. У нас всё сложнее, но если уничтожить погасшую Искру - освободишь душу. Это известный факт, правда? Но почему-то на него мало обращают внимания.  
\- Ха, зачем нам куча привидений?  
\- А зачем нам бояться смерти?  
\- Ты вводишь меня в заблуждение. Нет, даже смущаешь! Твои слова жуткие и заставляют подумать, что мы живём зря.  
\- Навигатор, смущаться здесь нечему. Надо радоваться. Я существую, я вижу - вижу больше, чем вы, я бываю в таких местах, которые невозможно описать так, чтобы вы меня поняли... Неуязвим, в конце концов. Я бессмертен, понимаете? Ребята, смерти вообще нет! Даже - вы можете мне не верить, но и у камней, у кусков железа есть свои, не мыслящие и похожие на застывший дым, но души.  
\- Нет, ну ты... Ты смутил меня ещё больше.  
\- Задумайтесь: почему тела великих воинов вы помещаете в мавзолеи?  
\- Чтобы потом их оживить! Если это представится возможным.  
\- Вы завидуете мёртвым. Да, пусть не вы. Пусть тот, кто придумал этот обычай. Он догадывался о том, что представляет собой смерть, и не хотел смириться."

Гальватрону также стало не по себе, как тому Навигатору; каждый раз становилось, когда он изредка перечитывал этот файл - и ещё будучи Мегатроном, и сейчас тоже.   
Оба Плавителевых друга - и Навигатор, и Быстроход, вскоре покончили жизнь самоубийством. Бросились в тот же утилизатор. А за ними - ещё несколько, с кем они поделились откровениями призрака. Утилизатор демонтировали и больше не изготовляли подобные агрегаты, разработав другие технологии переработки мусора, а о том злополучном разговоре постарались забыть; сам Вектор Сигма уничтожил все упоминания о нём в Киберпространстве. А призрак понял, что сделал зло, того не желая, и пусть это не является злом в понимании его самого - он лишь хотел просветить, но является таковым для живых. Плавитель с тех пор появлялся на Кибертроне реже, и больше не заикался о прелести смерти.  
Мегатрону чисто случайно удалось заполучить файл с этой тёмной, запрещённой страницей хроник Кибертрона, вредной для любых умов. За несколько миллионов лет до полёта и падения Арка на землю, его вместе с другими историческими документами скачали из взломанной Искры одного автобота, которого поймали и сканировали его сознание ради получения секретных автоботских чертежей. И чертежи получили, и заодно кучу других файлов - вдруг попадётся ещё что полезное. Мегз лично любил рыться в украденных файлах пленников и набираться чужой мудрости. Неизвестно, как рассказ о Плавителе уцелел; можно лишь догадываться, что Вектор Сигма не стёр его из памяти этого автобота по своим загадочным соображениям. И вот - он уже миллионы лет лежит в повелителе десептиконов; наверняка и к Юникрону рассказ попал, когда тот модернизировал его из Мегатрона. Им только дай почитать чужие Искры, этим суперкомпьютерам.  
История Плавителя соблазняет совершить самоубийство, но Гальватрон был не из тех. Он всегда ценил жизнь, что бы там ни говорили какие-то там привидения, даже если они правы.

Он опять подумал о Старскриме:  
"Дурак... Какой он был дурак!" - воскликнул мысленно, - "Он точно не читал про этого Плавителя, раз так хотел стать опять живым. Так метался, желая возвратить себе тело! Каким он был идиотом! Если смерть действительно прекрасна, то жалкий эмоциональный придурок не желал замечать этого. Капризы, вечные его капризы - захотел стать живым и досаждать мне опять, захотел прежней жизни. Но нет, никогда не получалось так, как он планировал, и в этот раз тоже; поделом ему, он заплатил за всё сполна! Как мне спокойно теперь, что его больше нет, что я наконец смог его убить! Ещё превосходнее, чем смерть Оптимуса..."  
И Гальватрон засмеялся вслух. Но потом в его мысли пришёл тревожащий вопрос.  
"А ведь мёртвый Старскрим был похож на Плавителя... Чёткий, даже цветной призрак, и этот знакомый голос... Наглый гад ещё и вселялся в моих солдат, я чуть не угробил Циклона из-за него! Сам Плавитель так не мог! Такой непорядок, как Старскрим смог вернуться таким сильным привидением?"  
Он вспомнил, как убивал его на коронации. Пушка, гордость и оружие Гальватрона, стреляет, как и любой бластер смешанного типа, потоком атомов и фотонов. При желании бластерный заряд можно сильно наэлектризовать; тогда, в ту минуту, Гальватрон не пожалел энергии на это.  
"Условия, видите ли, тогда сложились похожие... Я начинаю злиться на свою пушку! Юникрон, проклятый плод больных идей квинтов, сделал мне пушку, подобную ихней старой мусорке!" - в этот момент у Гальватрона начался припадок безумия, обусловленного неполадками: его оперативная память в голове была механически повреждена, когда он упал в лавовое озеро на астероиде, а ещё ранее Юникрон своими хакерскими выходками вызвал программные нарушения в его Искре, которые проявились не сразу, но как раз к тому времени, когда его из этого озера вытащили.

Циклон, дежуривший неподалёку от комнаты Гальватрона, прибежал на исходящий оттуда шум. Больной бегал по помещению и с силой буцал свою оранжевую пушку, ругаясь и крича какую-то ахинею.  
\- Вот тебе! Отродье утилизатора, вот тебе за привидение!  
Вздохнув, Циклон начал привычно пытаться успокоить босса, что всегда делал в таких случаях. Но Гальватрон его упорно отталкивал и продолжал бить о каменные стены уже изрядно помятое оружие. Наконец, пока отброшенный в дальний угол комнаты Циклон вставал, безумец переломил пушку о собственное колено, бросил на пол, и выставил на неё руку, собираясь выстрелить. Но чем? На руке ничего нет. Сообразив, что сейчас намеревался расстрелять свою пушку из неё же, Гальватрон впал в другую вариацию припадка: истерический смех. Бухнувшись прямо на пол рядом с обломками несчастного девайса, он ржал до энергоновых брызг из оптики.   
В дверях показался Астропоезд.  
\- Что тут у вас?  
Циклон красноречиво посмотрел на него.  
\- А, ясно. Подкрепления не нужно? Я постою у дверей - если что...  
\- Пошёл вон, заговорщик! - рявкнул Гальватрон. Астропоезд скрылся за дверью.  
Припадок проходил, и больной постепенно утихомиривался.  
\- Всё, всё, - приговаривал Циклон, сев рядом и успокаивающе приобняв босса.

\- Почините её, - распорядился Гальватрон, выйдя из комнаты уже в адекватном состоянии.  
\- Боюсь, что нельзя; надо делать новую, - ответил один из Свипов, вертя в руке оранжевые обломки.  
\- Так сделайте, и побыстрее!  
Ему было неловко и тревожно без своей неизменной пушки.  
"Зачем я сломал её? Не она виновата, и не Юникрон, и даже не квинтессоны, а Старскрим! Я тогда не ожидал, что увижу там столь абсурдное предательское шоу, и вложил в тот заряд столько электронов, сколько требовало моё презрение к нему. Что, если дело в электричестве, или электромагнитном поле в момент его смерти? Это оно делает призраков сильными".  
\- В электричестве дело! - повторил он вслух, и находившиеся рядом десептиконы сперва удивлённо уставились на босса, а потом снова занялись своими делами.

Используя хранившийся в их базе данных молекулярный образ пушки, десептиконские техники сделали новую, пусть и не обошлось без некоторых технических трудностей, обусловленных убогостью их ресурсов на Чааре.  
Скурдж вызвался отнести новое оружие своему повелителю. Гальватрон ждал на улице. Перед тем, как выйти к нему, Скурдж зашёл в одну из боковых комнат коридора, ведущего наружу, чтобы втайне от всех полюбоваться пушкой. Гладкая, блестящая, из сочно-оранжевого металла, в котором сейчас отражались его бородатое лицо и стена, освещённая солнцем из прорубленного в скале окна. Хотел бы он себе подобное оружие.  
Ещё немного постояв, он вынес пушку хозяину. Тот принял её с нескрываемым довольством: как ни крути, а оружие это превосходное, только пользоваться им надо с умом. Под "с умом" он понимал "как хочу, так и пользуюсь". Тревожные размышления о смерти и Старскриме уже не беспокоили так сильно; Гальватрон, шутя, понаводил пушку на ошивавшихся вокруг нескольких десептиконов-зевак, сделал пару залпов по окружающим камням, освещаемым клонящимся к закату солнцем, и удовлетворённо похлопал другой рукой по пушке.  
\- Когда скоро я настигну Родимуса, чтобы отомстить ему за наше позорное изгнание и моё недавнее избиение, то он не уйдёт от расплаты! - и он сделал ещё несколько залпов, - Но надо быть осторожнее с электронами...  
\- Почему? - развёл плечами Скурдж.  
\- Не твоего ума дело.  
"Нашёлся тут, за мой ум отчитываться..." - молча подумал Скурдж и удалился. День за днём видя странные поступки босса, он всё меньше уважал его.  
Трансформировавшись и повернув пушку на звёздное небо, Гальватрон натужился. Сейчас он сделает ещё один залп - максимальной мощности, чтобы окончательно проверить пушку, и вернётся в крепость. Электронов можно не жалеть, ведь стреляет он в космос. В никуда и в никого.   
Шумный и мощный выстрел прорезал почти безатмосферное небо Чаара и ушёл в него, словно луч звезды. Когда Гальватрон трансформировался обратно, заряд уже исчезал на фоне звёздного неба, всё менее и менее заметной крохотной фиолетовой точкой. Не провожая его взглядом, десептикон ушёл в крепость - подзаряжаться из скудных запасов того энергона, что удалось наворовать неделю назад.


	2. Глава 2

На следующий день Скурдж и свипы сбили автоботского разведчика Космоса, следившего за десептиконской базой, и почти сразу на Чаар прибыла освободительная команда во главе с Родимусом и его неизменным советчиком Ультра Магнусом.   
Когда началась стычка, Гальватрон всё время мазал и не попадал ни в одного автобота. Циклон отдувался за двоих, прикрывая босса.  
\- Повелитель, да что с вами сегодня?!  
Повелителю мешали страхи, нагнанные вчера на самого себя. Он ещё немного помазал, а потом уменьшил мощность выстрелов и стал честно, пусть и малоэффективно, палить по автоботам, пока они не разгруппировались и не попытались проникнуть на базу, чтобы забрать соратника.  
У Гальватрона всё валилось из рук в этот день, и военная тактика тоже. В конце концов, видя, что силы противника превосходят и дело принимает угрожающий оборот, он сам приказал освободить Космоса. Десы выкинули коротышку из окна базы, автоботы тотчас же подхватили его и сделали заключение, что пока что больше нечего здесь делать. Через несколько минут огоньки их реактивных двигателей уже потерялись среди звёзд.  
\- Сегодня я был не в полной силе, но в следующий раз ты мне за всё поплатишься, Родимус! - прокричал Гальватрон вслед улетающим врагам.

Он ясно осознавал, что скверное расположение духа и боязнь стрелять - следствие прочитанного накануне треклятого старого файла о призраке. Уже не впервой. И каждый раз преследовало то же самое: навязчиво лезущие в оперативку размышления, неясные тревоги... Но через два-три дня этот дискомфорт проходил сам собой, интригующая теория снова прятала свою остроту в дальние кластеры сознания, и жизнь возвращалась в прежнюю колею.  
Помнится, однажды Старскрим подкалывал его, тогда ещё Мегатрона, по поводу "беспричинной" угрюмости. И Мегз никогда, никогда не говорил причины своего угнетения, хотя соблазн поделиться ею даже с противным сикером был велик. Ещё и злорадно переслать ему тот файл; пусть читает, пусть тоже сомневается в смысле жизни. Но так и не переслал, и теперь хвалил себя за эту осторожность.  
"Старскрим постоянно доставал бы меня и после своей смерти! А я бы не знал, как от него избавиться! Позорно плестись к Вектору Сигме за помощью? Как хорошо, что меня обошла эта необходимость".  
Трансформеры верили, что Вектор Сигма в состоянии управляться с привидениями. Как приписывали ему и кучу других сверхъестественных способностей.

Прошёл месяц, два; прошло пять с половиной месяцев. Гальватрон снова надолго забыл о вредном файле, а про случай с Космосом старался не вспоминать, как и о любой неудаче, произошедшей по собственной вине. А их хватало.  
И вот однажды...  
Однажды он лежал в своей комнате на базе и спал. Проспал уже около трёх земных часов, что для трансформера вполне достаточно, и, когда его микросхемы как следует охладились, а Искра дефрагментировалась, пришло время выходить из спящего режима. Включил оптику, повернулся на бок, приготовившись встать, и тут увидел висящий перед ним в воздухе... призрак Старскрима.   
\- Привет, неудачник неисправный! - послышался знакомый писклявый голос.  
Гальватрон в ступоре сполз с кровати и сперва не мог даже закричать: недоумение и ощущение полной невероятности ситуации на время лишили его дара речи.  
"Как?!!" - только и смог подумать он в первую секунду, когда призрак навис над ним, уставив руки в боки, ехидно улыбаясь той самой кривой улыбочкой.  
В следующую секунду, лихорадочно пропуская через свой процессор десятки предположений, Гальватрон пришёл к жуткому озарению. В его мыслях возникла теория, невероятность которой не привидится даже квинтессону в кошмарном сне про квинтиллионные доли процента и квинтиллионы кубических километров! Что, если тем выстрелом в небо, сделанным пять с половиной месяцев назад, Гальватрон попал - да, попал, как это ни ошеломительно, в Старскрима?! Самое страшное опасение, самое нелепое совпадение, самое нежелательное стечение обстоятельств...  
Гальватрон действительно ощутил себя неудачником.  
\- Чего молчишь? - обратилось к нему привидение. Яркое, цветное, говорящее, как и в прошлый раз.  
Оранжевая пушка покоилась на тумбочке-подставке позади Гальватрона. Он встал и, не сводя глаз со Старскрима, нащупал её рукой.  
\- Хи-хи-хи-хи! Ты надеешься причинить мне вред?  
\- Ты не должен был снова так умереть! Шлак! Как я попал в тебя?!! - Гальватрон наконец-то открыл рот.  
Но тут призрак обернулся в сторону двери, словно что-то услышав, и исчез.  
\- Куда? Ану стой! - он окликнул его, но напрасно.  
Через несколько секунд за дверью послышались шаги. Гальватрон узнал походку Скурджа и заблаговременно крикнул, чтобы тот убирался вон. Но Скурдж всё равно заглянул.  
\- Повелитель, что у вас стряслось? Кто-то здесь был?  
\- Это моё дело; пошёл отсюда!  
"Наш псих опять не в настроении..." - решил Скурдж и молча удалился.

Псих, в отвратительном расположении духа, несколько дней почём зря придирался ко своим подчинённым, оглядывался на каждый шорох, - в общем, вёл себя так, будто хотел спрятаться от кого-то вездесущего.  
И псих знал, точно знал: призрак ещё вернётся, с новыми пакостями. Скорее всего, опять вселится в кого-то. Хоть бы не в него самого.

Шёл седьмой день после случая с призраком. Десептиконы устали гадать, почему их шеф так зол и стал вести себя как параноик, не объясняя причин этого. Саундвейв и Циклон, мимолётно обсуждая текущее состояние Гальватрона, пришли к выводу, что виной изменениям - ухудшение его психического состояния, как это ни прискорбно. И если в дальнейшем он будет ломаться всё больше и больше - то не останется иного выбора, кроме как...  
С некоторых пор ставший осторожным Циклон подошёл поближе и мысленно передал Саундвейву-телепату свою идею. Тот еле заметно пожал плечами: что ещё остаётся делать. Ушастый на миг довольно сощурился. Окончательное сумасшествие Повелителя - его, именно его шанс стать на замену.   
Мог ли раньше подумать Громовержец, что когда-то он придет к тому же желанию, что и Старскрим? Только не будет пытаться воплотить его столь безрассудно.

Запасы наворованного энергона уже истощались, и давно встала необходимость спланировать операции по добыче новых. Скудной энергии от солнечных батарей базы пока что не могло хватить на всех. Но повелителю в эти дни ничего не лезло в оперативку по этому поводу. Другие десептиконы тщетно заглядывали ему в рот, ожидая приказов лететь на Кибертрон.

 

Однажды Гальватрон сидел на складе и мрачно пил энергон, наконец задумавшись о новой поживе, которой ему Циклон уже прогудел аудиосенсоры за последнее время. Не хотелось даже пьянствовать; он раздавил остатки кубика об себя, встал и поплёлся на верхние уровни базы. Да, несмотря ни на что, завтра крайне необходимо собрать солдат, и вместе они полетят на Кибертрон, чтобы тайно (или не тайно; как получится) урвать у автоботов поживы.  
Наверху оказалось пустынно, десы разбрелись по своим делам кто куда. Прогуливаясь, он нашёл комнату со сваленными в кучу пустыми ящиками. Сел на один ящик, потом пересел на другой, и так проделал несколько раз, прежде чем понял, что ему просто не сидится, и начал пинать их туда-сюда. За этим бестолковым занятием его и застал Старскрим. Призрак появился за спиной и захихикал в своей обычной манере.  
Гальватрон резко повернулся. "Он, зараза!"  
И в уме сразу напомнился вопрос, на котором оборвался их прошлый разговор.  
\- Как я умудрился в тебя попасть?! - Гальватрон прямо-таки согнулся от бессильной злобы, скрючил пальцы и потряс ими перед собой.  
\- Сначала бы поздоровался, что ли, - надменно изрёк призрак.  
В ответ раздалось лишь сопение.  
\- Эх. Так куда попасть-то? Разве ты не в меня целился тогда?  
\- Целиться в тебя? Нечего мне больше делать, кроме как твою орбиту рассчитывать... - Гальватрон выпрямился.  
\- Орбиту? Я про коронацию говорю, - озадачился Старскрим.  
А потом посмотрел на живого со странным, пронизывающим выражением лица, и дес почувствовал, как через Искру словно пролетело нечто вездесущее. Обуял ужас: кажется, привидение надумало вселиться в него! Только не это!  
Но сикер и не думал вселяться. Оставаясь на месте, он захохотал:  
\- Ха-ха-ха! Из пушки попасть? В космос-то стрелявши? Нетушки, миновало меня такое счастьице! Сам выкрутился. А твой малоэстетичный корпус мне и даром не нужен, остынь.  
"Гадёныш прочитал мои мысли!" - осенило Гальватрона. Ощущение прикосновения к Искре, между тем, прошло.  
\- Да, прочитал, - подтвердил его опасения призрак, - И всю твою Искру считал только что, вот.  
\- Зараза. Правду о вас, призраках, говорят...  
Сикер только заулыбался наглее, с неким загадочным триумфом.  
\- Я явился поболтать, - призрак сел на один из ящиков, точнее, принял позу сидящего, но продолжал висеть в пространстве, и его ноги отчасти перекрывались поверхностью ящика, словно у трёхмерных моделек объектов в древних компьютерных играх.  
Гальватрон опасливо сел на ящик напротив, и глухо спросил:  
\- Ну так скажи, как ты снова сдох.  
\- О-о, я хотел тебе поведать как раз об этом. Так слушай же, неудачник. И вы все здесь неудачники: вы не живёте, а существуете. Какой же я был глупенький, что вселялся в Циклона, что у Юникрона просил новый корпус. Но я прозрел! Там, на орбите, изломанный, всё дальше удалявшийся от Кибертрона, как я был зол на весь мир! И ты прекрасно знаешь это чувство, ты помнишь его, когда я тоже выбрасывал тебя в космос. Так вот: ты не смог, или не успел, пока тебя Юникрон не подобрал, а я - в одиночестве, даже без маячка, без последней надежды, на пути к смерти я осознал смысл жизни! - и призрак многозначительно поднял указательный палец.  
\- Хм.  
\- Жизнь бессмысленна, неудачник! Мы все живём, чтобы умереть.  
\- Так я тебе и поверил. Большей ереси не ляпал даже Оптимус Прайм!  
\- Ты хоть знаешь, что такое смерть? Настоящая смерть, а не аварийное выключение, когда бедная Искра остаётся лежать без сознания в теле. И вы ещё хороните таких сломавшихся, вместо того, чтобы оживить. Бывает, даже цвет не теряют, а вы их хороните! Лучше бы добили по-правильному сразу, раз уж починить не можете, а не повергали в вечный сон.  
Гальватрону становилось всё более не по себе. Старскрим будто цитировал Плавителя. Но Гальв не собирался сдаваться.  
\- Не заговаривай сенсоры. Я хочу знать, как ты сдох.  
\- Конечно. Небось пригодится опыт. Так вот... Самое интересное, - тут Старскрим пригнулся и заговорил полушёпотом, хотя вокруг никого не наблюдалось, - Самое интересное, Галочка, - призрак вдруг назвал его столь фамильярно, - в том, что смерти нет! Я не умер, я получил бессмертие, понимаешь?   
Призрак приподнял ладони рук в благоговейном жесте, а его лицо просияло радостным выражением. Гальватрон же помрачнел и согнулся ещё больше.  
\- Я сделал такую ошибочку, когда захотел вернуть себе тело, - продолжал призрак. - Но больше её не допущу, и не жди! Можешь порадоваться. И, чтобы исправить ошибочку, я из последних сил, из последних запасов топлива направил свой курс на Солнце! Интуитивно, наверное. И я был прав! Звёзды дарят бессмертие не хуже утилизаторов. Да, утилизаторов. Ты думал, что я не знаю о Плавителе, да? До бессмертия - не знал. А там, то есть здесь, то есть там... В общем, недавно я с ним повстречался, и миленько так поговорили. Знаешь, приятно встретить земляка среди бессмертных. Хотя где я, а где тот жалкий рабочий, но всё равно.  
\- На Солнце, значит. Не от моей пушки, это хорошо, - факт иной смерти Старскрима несомненно показался Гальватрону позитивным.  
\- Как сказать, Галочка, как сказать... Ты знаешь, каково это - падать на Солнце? Правда, я тогда уже почти вырубился, топлива не было совсем, Искра тускнела уже. Но не думай, что мне не было больно. Не думай, что я не кричал тогда. Твоя пушка действует мгновенно, чего не скажешь о звёздах.  
Тут Старскрим замолчал, а его лицо на некоторое время стало насупленным, словно он прокручивал в себе нехорошие воспоминания. Потом просияло снова:  
\- Вот мы и поболтали. Пока, неудачник! Некогда мне, дела ждут. Вся Вселенная; знал бы ты, как интересно нам за ней наблюдать!  
И, безо всякого предупреждения, Сикер словно растаял в воздухе.  
\- А-а... - только и успел выдавить из себя Гальватрон.  
Так неожиданно он оказался снова один.  
В комнате воцарилась тишина. Гальватрон остался сидеть неподвижно, словно в оцепенении. И проторчал так долго, обдумывая полученные данные.   
Гнева и симптомов надвигающегося припадка, как ни странно, не было. Сознание оставалось кристально стабильным. Будто он даже рад был увидеть Старскрима. Ещё бы - столько воспоминаний о нём. Теперь, в бытии Гальватроном, потерявших значение, но никуда не девшихся, в конце концов.  
"Ушёл. Гад. Он мне мстил - своим появлением, и этим рассказом. Старскрим умеет мастерски давить на кабеля. На самые потёртые. И какие там дела у него могут быть? Есть, значит, какие-то. Но не надо об этом думать! Шлак, не надо, я не слабоискрый дурень, в конце концов! Пусть призраки как хотят, а в жизни есть прелесть. Если и нету смысла, зато прелесть есть. Пойду Циклона за уши потягаю. Или напьюсь. Определённо стоит напиться".  
И Гальв потащился в свои апартаменты, где хранилась заначка из нескольких энергокубов. Встретившийся по пути Блицвинг удивился про себя, чего это босс такой хмурый, но предполагать причины было неохота. Не бьёт, не стреляет в собственных вояк - и ладно.

Не сказать, чтобы Гальв совсем не верил в историю о Плавителе; скорее, просто не хотел смиряться с ней. А Старскрим помог ему в этом. Но для каких целей? Казалось, пакостник намеревался сломить его любовь к жизни, даже навязать мысли о самоубийстве. Как глупо; неужто Старскрим так плохо его знает? Или думает, что он кардинально изменился, перестав быть Мегатроном? Сам Гальватрон вообще не признавал в себе особых изменений. Казалось, из бытия Мегатроном он совсем незаметно перетёк в нынешнее состояние; только и всего, что корпус ему Юникрон поменял, да характер немного. И даже возникшая впоследствии неисправность, повлёкшая за собой проблемы с психикой, казалась Гальватрону эфемерной, хотя со временем он всё же признал её наличие, научился ощущать первые признаки приступов, и планировал в скором времени починиться. Только не так, как устроил ему тупица Циклон. Уж куда-куда, а на Турхулон нога повелителя десептиконов больше не ступит.  
После визита Старскрима Гальву долгое время было жутко и досадно. Ощущения от столкновения с загадочным, с воплощением давних страхов, не порадовали в любом случае. Но и позитивные стороны нашлись в ситуации: во-первых, призрак вполне убедительно пообещал больше не вселяться ни в кого; во-вторых, больше не появляться на глаза пообещал тоже. Если не налукавил, в его-то обыкновении. И, наконец - с Гальватроновой пушки снялась вина за новую Старскримову смерть. Точнее, бессмертие. Вектор Сигма его знает. Хотя не факт, что знает и он.  
Также Гальватрон получил ещё одну выгоду от этого мистического случая. Он перестал категорически бояться умереть. Когда Искра окажется уничтоженной, он в любом случае останется существовать, даже если не станет видимым и слышимым призраком, погибнув иным видом смерти, чем Плавитель или Старскрим. Этот факт давал некоторое успокоение. И дополнительный заряд отчаянности, полезный для битв и прочего.  
Он так и не понял, чего на самом деле хотел добиться Старскрим своим рассказом. А тот всего лишь поглумился над живыми в целом, гордясь и восхищаясь образом существования привидений, к которым теперь принадлежит. Упиваясь той приятной истиной, которую принесла смерть. И кого следовало подколоть, как не своего давнего знакомого: врага-соратника, проклинаемого и одновременно родного, с которым рядом проведены были миллионы лет, и который к тому же знал историю о Плавителе.

В этот день Гальватрон совершил неожиданный поступок, принеся несколько кубов из своих личных запасов к общему столу в заправочной комнате. Удивлённые десептиконы уселись за него и несмело приняли подачку. Шеф сел с ними, и пил в этот раз много. Всё равно завтра поведёт десов на поиски нового энергона. Жизнь - она продолжается, а с ней и поступки, связанные с её поддержанием.  
Под конец, опьянев, стукнул почти пустым кубом о поверхность стола, лихо утёр с губ капли топлива и с вызовом прокричал, погрозив кулаком куда-то в воздух:  
\- Я люблю жить! И буду жить вечно!  
Никто из десов не понял, к чему сие было сказано. Псих, что с него возьмёшь. Но Гальватрона это и не волновало. Он просто высказался, сам себе, отчего стало легче, стало ещё увереннее в том, что желание жить, любым способом и в любых обстоятельствах - неоспоримо, что бы там ни ожидало после смерти. Жизни во Вселенной бы просто не удалось сохраниться без этого желания.


End file.
